My Sadistic Love
by Missis Darcy
Summary: Una sádica vampira llega como estudiante de intercambio al instituto de Forks, Un tímido chico llamara su atención y deberá elegir entre saciar su sed de sangre o protegerlo de todos los peligros que conlleva ser humano?
1. Chapter 1

**"MY SADISTIC LOVE"**

**_La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer._**

**_Hola, bienvenidas._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**SUMMARY**

Una sádica vampira llega como estudiante de intercambio al instituto de Forks, Un tímido chico llamara su atención y deberá elegir entre saciar su sed de sangre o protegerlo de todos los peligros que conlleva ser humano?

**—Un día Normal—**

Abrumada por los pensamientos de los pasajeros que la acompañaban en el vuelo hasta Port Ángeles, Isabella Swan fija su atención en un tipo rubio que le guiñaba el ojo, le lanzo un guiño y escucha el corazón de ese sujeto acelerarse, bajo las escalerillas del avión y toco tierra firme, el rubio cautivado por su belleza la sigue.

Sonríe con satisfacción cuando llegan a un pequeño callejón.

—Hola—susurra el rubio.

Pero ella lo menos que quiere es conversar, se gira lentamente pensando que los hombres son la escoria de la humanidad, con sus casi dos mil años matando a sangre fría, estaba acostumbrada a ver en los ojos de sus víctimas el miedo y terror que ésta provocaba antes de ejecutarlos.

—Te vi sola y... y... —balbuceaba, nunca en sus veinte años habia visto a una criatura tan hermosa, su cabello castaño caía hasta el raz de su espalda en unas pequeñas ondas que le daban un toque angelical, su piel blanca como la luna, y esos ojos unos profundos ojos rojos que lo hipnotizado desde que la vio en el aeropuerto.

James Cullen, el mayor de sus cinco hermanos, a sus veinte años de Edad, becado en Harvard, un hijo intachable, respetuoso y amoroso, viajaba después de siete meses sin ver a su familia, lo que no sabia era que estaba en el lugar y con la persona equivocada.

Sin que este se diera cuenta la hermosa mujer con aspecto de ángel se le lanzo encima y lo empujo contra la pared hasta que sus huesos crujieron, lo soltó haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

—Tienes diez segundos para salir corriendo, te estoy dando ventaja por que eh de cazarte como un perro—espeto Isabella al ver la sangre chorrear de la cabeza, el joven aturdido por la fuerza de la muchacha se puso de pie sollozando por el dolor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Corrió hasta donde su cuerpo le dio pero no fue suficiente la sádica Isabella lo tomo de el cuello e hizo que se girara hasta que su rostro quedara enfrente de su pecho, puso sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y apretó hasta que toda la masa cerebral fue expulsada, bebió de la sangre de el muchacho y lo lanzo unos metros más atrás.

Isabella no se molesto tan siquiera de ocultar el cuerpo inerte de el rubio, tan solo tomo su abrigo y se lo puso para ocultar la sangre que se habia impregnado en su ropa, con una toallita desechable limpio su rostro y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Salió de aquel callejón a recoger su equipaje, molesta tuvo que aceptar la ayuda de un señor ya que no era normal que una muchacha que se veía tan frágil y joven pudiera cargar con casi veinte maletas.

El hombre olía bien, pero Isabella ya no tenía Sed puesto que el rubio le habia dado mucha sangre, lo suficiente por hoy.

Su volvo negro lo esperaba fuera de aquel aeropuerto, agradeció al hombre quien deposito el equipaje dentro del auto y se subió a él.

Sabia que debía tener cuidado al cazar ya que Forks era un pueblo muy pequeño, en donde los chismes volaban con tan solo 3120 habitantes.

Mientras conducía la joven vampira solo pensaba que ir a Forks era la mejor decisión que podía tomar.

Sabia que Jane no le diría a Aro donde se encontraba ya que la consideraba una amenaza para su relación, pero aun asi no podía confiarse.

Aro podría leer su mente y ese es un riesgo que no podía correr.

Por su rápida forma de conducir estuvo en Forks en dos horas.

El clima era frio y lluvioso, era perfecto para una criatura demoniaca como ella.

Se habia inscrito en el instituto para al menos sentirse normal, por supuesto que no podía matar a ningún estudiante, debía conformarse con ir hasta Port Ángeles o Seattle y dar caza a algún humano que sea peligroso para los demás.

La mayoría de sus víctimas han sido criminales, violadores, asaltantes, drogadictos y entre otras cosas mas, Veía con satisfacción el miedo de estos cuando apretaba su cuello con fuerza, cuando azotaba con su fuerte mano el cuerpo de ellos.

Ella era un mounstro y lo sabia, pero no iba a hacer nada para cambiarlo.

En la época en la que fue convertida por Amun, las mujeres no eran más que un simple adorno de casa.  
No podían estudiar, no podían dar su opinión, Obligadas a casarse con el mejor postor, pero ella era diferente... Su padre, su perfecto padre siempre le decía que Nació para brillar.

Su vida era perfecta y feliz.

Tenía quince años cuando conoció el amor por primera vez.

El era su recuerdo más nítido.

Su cabello negro y largo que caía hasta sus hombros, su palida piel, sus bellos ojos, esa sonrisa que le robaba el aliento.

Estaba comprometida con alguien a quien si le importa su opinión, con alguien quien si la valorara como mujer y no como un adorno.

Ella lo amaba con todo su corazón al igual que el.  
Pero al cumplí los dieciséis años, una semana antes de que su boda se llevara a cabo.

Unos forasteros habían atacado su casa.

Sus padres fueron asesinados de una forma brutal mientras que ella por ser joven y hermosa se la habían llevado, por supuesto que Isabella les habia dado un poco de guerra.

Su padre la habia ayudado, el sabia que no eran solamente forasteros por lo que se hizo una gran cortada en la pierna provocando que la sangre se esparciera por el suelo, los vampiros hipnotizados por ella, prestaron atención a Charlie e Isabella corrió al oscuro bosque que rodeaba su enorme casa.

Tomo a su pequeño hermano en brazos, el largo vestido de aquella época no le permitía correr, pero tampoco podía detenerse a cortarlo.

Solo parpadeo una vez y uno de los forasteros estaba delante de ella con la boca chorreando de sangre.

Coloco a su hermano detrás de ella, como si eso pudiese protegerlo, el asesino de sus padres sonrio y camino hacia ella, quien solo atino a caminar en reversa haciendo que su espalda chocase contra un árbol.  
Su hermano lloraba y ella tambien.

Movió su cabeza tratando de borrar esos recuerdos... Pero si algo ella no sabia es si su pequeño hermano sobrevivió.

Y si lo hizo después de casi dos mil años el de todas formas debe haber fallecido hace ya mucho.

* * *

_iHoooolaaa! Chicas, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia._

_Espero sea de su agrado.  
Creo que no es muy común ver a Bella de villana, pero espero de todo corazón les guste y dejen sus Reviews__**  
**__Un beso_

_Daya's Lullaby_


	2. Chapter 2 La fragilidad de los humanos

"MY SADISTIC LOVE"

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Hola, bienvenidas.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**SUMMARY**

Una sádica vampira llega como estudiante de intercambio al instituto de Forks, Un tímido chico llamara su atención y deberá elegir entre saciar su sed de sangre o protegerlo de todos los peligros que conlleva ser humano?

**—La fragilidad de un humano—**

Instalada en una enorme casa escondida entre los espesos y verdes bosques Isabella Swan, con gran agilidad acomodaba sus prendas en el enorme armario de caoba.

Habia ido a casa de Edgard quien era el director del instituto de Forks y—según Isabella—un vampiro que ha desarrollado _consciencia._

Edgard junto con su esposa e hijos adoptivos tenían otra forma de alimentarse, bebían la sangre de animales para así no atacar a los humanos.

Era un desperdicio pensaba ella.

Cuando termino fijo su mirada en el reloj, habían pasado diez minutos desde que lo vio por última vez asi que, salió de allí y hecho a correr hacia Port Ángeles, allí de seguro encontraba una buena victima a la cual dar caza.

No tardo mucho en llegar, se escondió en un pequeño callejón, cerro sus ojos concentrando se en los pensamientos de todos los transeúntes.

_Un litro de agua, sal, pimienta…. _—Ama de casa, aburrido —pensó Isabella.

_Si multiplico la raíz cuadrada y luego la divido por…_—muy niño.

_Pero que cosa más bonita..._ —ese último pensamiento fue el que le llamo más la atención.

Centro su mente en aquella voz y pudo ver claramente lo que el tipo veía.  
Una mujer de estatura baja, estaba siendo acorralada por ese tipo.

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que ese sitio no estaba tan lejos, asi que molesta tubo que caminar como humano hasta que estuvo en un sitio en donde no habia personas y echo a correr.

En cuestión de segundos estuvo en el sitio que vislumbro en el pensamiento de ese hombre.

La pobre joven que no debe de llegar ni a los quince años, estaba sollozando y pidiendo que dejara de tocarle.

Isabella sabia que se estaba arriesgando mucho, ya que si la chica se diera cuenta de de su agilidad y su fuerza claramente debería matarla también.

_Es una niña_—se dijo Isabella y sin importarle las consecuencias llego hasta el tipo y con una sola mano lo aventó hacia un muro.  
Poso su mirada hacia la joven de ojos negros y alzo su mano de modo que la joven la viera.

—Duerme—susurro.

Alice Cullen cayó al suelo durmiendo como si a su alrededor nada ocurriera.

En cambio Isabella se dio gusto descuartizando cada parte de _Jared, _tomó a la muchacha en brazos y se la llevo a casa.  
Todo el trayecto hasta Forks pensó en lo mucho que disfruto arrancándole cada dedo de la mano del tipo, luego fue por las piernas, y finalmente la cabeza.

Cuando era humana tenía una gran aversión a la sangre y ahora se alimentaba de ella—irónico.

Los humanos eran débiles, y para ellos cada segundo que tenían de vida era una lucha constante….  
Un accidente, una enfermedad, la edad… Era tan simple como podían llegar a morirse.

La pequeña humana seguia durmiendo, e Isabella se detuvo a mirarla.  
Su cabello era corto y cada punta tenía una dirección diferente, su piel era pálida pero no tanto como la de Bella, tenía unas cuantas pecas en su rostro.  
Era delgada pero no flacucha, aunque su ropa era horrenda, en ella no se veía tan mal.

Su sangre olía bien, era una extraña combinación entre lo dulce y lo agrio, pero por supuesto Isabella no la habia salvado de las garras de ese violador para luego matarla ella mismo.

Con cuidado, algo que en toda su vida como inmortal se habia permitido, topo el hombro de la chica para que despertara. Esta al sentir el gélido tacto de la castaña se sobresalto y empezó a girar su cabeza de un lado a otro para evaluar en donde se encontraba.

—Hey Tranquila—susurro Isabella. —Esta bien, no he ah sucedido nada—dijo tratando de sonar dulce.

— ¿Cómo eh llegado aqui? —pregunto Alice asustada, solo recordaba haber salido de ver una película sola, ya que no era buena con las personas, su timidez era algo que en si molestaba a todos, pero se habia encontrado con un tipo moreno que estaba un poco ebrio y empezó a molestarla, por lo que tuvo que correr, y al verse acorralada por este se apego a una pared. —El moreno, el moreno ¿nos ha hecho algo? —pregunto revisando su cuerpo.

—No, no te preocupes no ah llegado a tocarte—dijo molesta.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste salvarme? —pregunto un poco nerviosa ya que casi nunca se encontraba con alguien tan bonita, aunque su tono de voz y su mirada la atemorizaba un poco.

—Eh... — Isabella analizo un poco las palabras que diría a continuación —Salía de el centro comercial, ya que soy nueva en la ciudad, y te eh oído gritar, por lo que me acerque a donde te encontrabas y eh visto al tipo sobre ti, lo eh rociado con gas pimienta y te eh hecho correr hasta mi auto en donde caíste desmayada, no llevabas ningún documento por lo que no sabia a quien llamar—mintió.

Pero Alice no recordaba haber gritado, estaba demasiado asustada como para ello, pero aun asi quizá su mente solo le estaba jugando una mala pasaba y la chica tenía razón.

—Gracias, no sé que hubiese sido de mi si tu no me ayudabas—dijo temblando al pensar que el tipo después de violarla la hubiese dejado tirada en aquel asqueroso callejón.

—No te preocupes, ahora ¿debo llamar a alguien? —pregunto, pero Alice la vio sin entender por lo que exasperada tuvo que explicarle —Para que venga por ti, no pensaras que voy a recibirte en mi casa, no sé si eres una criminal o de que familia provienes, asi que ten—dijo dándole un móvil —Llama a quien sea que te cuide y dile que no tardas en llegar a tu casa, te iré a dejar—dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez fuera Isabella corrió hacia el bosque y dejo que su nariz percibiera el olor de la humedad, estar en una habitación cerrada con una humana no era una buena idea, su garganta ya estaba fabricando ponzoña asi que por ello le habia dicho que no podía quedarse en la casa.

Sabia que la frágil humana no era ninguna criminal ni de una mala familia, sus pensamientos eran confusos pero mostraban a unas cuantas personas que aunque no las pudo reconocer perfectamente por lo borroso que se veía, era una familia.

Una familia como ella tenía.

Oyó la conversación de la joven, por lo que veía no era muy comunicativa.

—Hola papá, si ya Sali de ver la película con mis amigas—Isabella sabia que la joven no habia acudido al cine con ninguna amiga, quizá esperaba al novio, y la planto—pensó.

— ¿Entonces muñeca quieres que te recoge en Port Ángeles? —le decía su padre.

—No... No papá una... _Amiga _me irá a dejar, solo te llamaba para que no te preocupes, adiós—dijo colgando de repente.

Los humanos son tan extraños—pensó y volvió a entra a la casa.

— ¿De verdad saliste con unas amigas? —pregunto Isabella haciendo que Alice pegara un brinco de el susto, su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente y su sangre… desecho rápidamente esos pensamientos.

Si la habia obligado a llamar a sus padres era precisamente por que quería tener un motivo para no matarla.

—Eh bueno... no—dijo avergonzada.

—No me interese toma esa ropa que te deje en la cama y póntela—le aviso.  
Alice miro la ropa que se veía cara, y aunque deseara tocarla, ella no podía hacerlo.

—No... No muchas Gracias estoy bien asi—dijo.

—No te estoy pidiéndote que te las pongas, te estoy ordenando que lo hagas, no querrás que tu familia te vea en esas fachas—dijo señalando su chamarra cubierta de lodo.

Alice tuvo que aceptar que la morena tenía razón por lo que no tuvo más que remedio que ponérsela.

Alice le indicó por donde ir e Isabella conducía—para su disgusto—lento, ya que su pequeña acompañante le habia acusado de conducir como una loca.

—Ya sé que me dijiste que eras nueva, pero ¿Por qué tus padres te han dejado sola? —pregunto Alice tratando de entablar una conversación.

—Mis padres murieron—dijo Isabella apretando el volante con fuerza, y Alice temió por que se rompiera.

—Eh... oh... ehmm Lo siento—atinó a susurrar con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
Isabella bajo el vidrio dejando que el aire fuera bien recibido por su nariz ya que el auto empezaba llenarse de la fragancia de la humana.

—No importa, murieron hace mucho, me eh acostumbrado a su ausencia, vivo sola y no necesito de nadie que me cuide—dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

A pesar de la lenta conducción lograron llegar después de treinta minutos de incómodo silencio.

—Gracias... Gracias por todo—dijo Alice abriendo la puerta del auto

—Denada... Soy Isabella Swan—dijo presentándose.

—Alice... Alice Cullen—dijo sonrojada. — ¿Cuándo te devolveré tu ropa? —pregunto debatiéndose entre invitarla a entrar y que esperase a que se cambiara o entregársela cuando la volviera a ver.

—Es tuya, y Alice no ocultes tu cuerpo con aquella ropa, eres muy bonita como para vestirte asi—dijo permitiéndose sonreír, aunque fue una sonrisa forzada se sintió bien.

—iAlice! Invita a pasar a tu amiga—dijo una muy emocionada Esme.

Su pequeña Alice era siempre tan solitaria, apenas y se permitirá hablar con sus hermanos, y eso habia empeorado desde que Jasper se habia vuelto novio de Tanya.

—Eh… ¿te gustaría pasar? —pregunto Alice.

—No gracias se me hace tarde—respondió Isabella un poco incomoda por los pensamientos de la madre de Alice.

Reflejaban un amor puro que ella desde hace años no experimentaba.

—Esta bien... Gracias por todo—dijo acercandose para darle un beso en la mejilla, ya que Isabella se veía de ese tipo de personas.

Pero esta un poco sorprendida por ese tipo de acercamiento se alejo rápidamente y Alice no tuvo mas remedio que dirigirse donde su madre.

Sin importarle nada Isabella dejo el auto tirado a mitad de la calle y fue a dar caza a cualquier humano, sin importarle si era bueno o no.

Para la mala suerte del muchacho, — un joven de origen Hindú que estaba de intercambio— su sangre sirvió para saciar la sed de aquella vampira.

Una vez que hubo terminado se lanzo a una azotea de una enorme casa y miró cuanto pudo.

Los humanos eran frágiles en comparación a ella.

Mientras que Alice habia entrado a la ducha y tallaba una y otra vez su cuerpo con el jabón para borrar el recuerdo de el moreno que la habia manoseado.

Cuando hubo salido se encontro con su hermano sentado en la cama y esperándola.

— ¿Qué tienes? Mamá me dijo que no quisiste comer, aunque anda emocionada por tu nueva amiga—dijo extendiéndole la mano para que se sentara a su lado.

—Ehh… si, eh hecho una nueva amiga—dijo un poco dudosa, Isabella no habia sido tan desagradable como las demás en el instituto, asi que talvez podría llamarla amiga.

—Me alegro Allie, ya era hora de que socializaras mas—dijo sonriendo-

—Miren quien habla el hombre mas popular de todo el instituto—dijo con ironía.

Edward Cullen a sus dieciséis era tambien un _marginado_ como lo habían tachado en el instituto., la verdad no habia ningún Cullen que no sea tratado mal allí.

Los Cullen estaban conformados por Esme y Carlisle Cullen, quien a su vez tenían tres hijos: Edward, Alice y Rosalíe.

Edward era alto y desgarbado, con los dientes desaliñados, y varias pecas en la cara, unos enormes anteojos cubrían a sus orbes verdes—herencia de su abuela— y como no poseían mucho dinero vestía de mala manera.

Alice era una pequeña, de tez blanca, unas cuantas pecas en el rostro, y con una timidez hasta cierto punto agobiante. Jamas se le conocia una amiga aparte de sus familia.

Rosalíe era una rubia, asi mismo como toda su familia de tez pálida, y ojos negros, demasiado delgada, y con los pómulos muy marcados, con unas Brackets cubriendo sus torcidos dientes, y siempre con un nerviosismo atroz.

Emmet era gordo, con su cabello negro rizado, y muy pesimista, no se relaciona con nadie más que con Edward, ya que el si lo _comprende._

Este era a su vez hermano de Jasper quien era un rubio desgarbado, de baja estatura, con unos increíbles ojos verdes, el era el que más problemas ocasionaba.

Jamas se relacionaba con su familia, si no todo lo contrario trataba de encajar con los _populares _ del instituto, sin importarle que simplemente lo usen para que le hagan sus tareas, o lleven sus cosas.

El aun asi se sentía especial.

Seguian esperando con ansias que el último integrante de su familia apareciera James Cullen, quien debía volver pronto a casa.

Pero ninguno de ellos sabia que él no volvería por que tuvo la desdicha de encontrase con Isabella Swan en el camino.

* * *

_iHoooolaaa! Chicas, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia._

_Espero sea de su agrado.__  
__Se que es aburrido pero quería que conocieran las características de cada uno de los integrantes de los Cullen`s_

Espero me dejen saber si es de su grado este fic por medio de sus _**Reviews.**_

_Un beso_

**_Daya's Lullaby_**


	3. Chapter 3 Primer Encuentro

_**Capítulo beteado por Lore Cullen, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**"MY SADISTIC LOVE"**

**SUMMARY.-** **Una sádica vampira llega como estudiante de intercambio al instituto de Forks. Un tímido chico llamará su atención y deberá elegir entre saciar su sed de sangre o protegerlo de todos los peligros que conlleva ser humano.**

* * *

**—PRIMER ENCUENTRO—**

Con un pantalón ajustado a su delgado y escultural cuerpo, una blusa que remarcaba su silueta, su cabello color caoba cayendo sobre sus hombros y sus materiales para el instituto, Isabella Swan se montaba en su lujoso auto negro.

Había cazado hasta quedar más que saciada para poder soportar estar cerca de tantos humanos.

Edgard le había pedido que se uniera a su pequeña _familia, _y de una forma no muy sutil le hizo saber que no le interesaba:

_No voy a fingir que me interesa la vida de los putos humanos, cuando ellos destrozaron mi vida. No deseo unirme a tu familia porque no la necesito; las sombras, las tinieblas y la oscuridad son lo mío. Soy una asesina y amo serlo, porque los humanos son la escoria de este mundo. ¿Por qué habría yo de salvarlos si ellos no me salvaron a mí?_

Recordaba claramente las veces que había pedido ayuda a las personas que la veían en un estado tan descompuesto como en el que ella se encontraba, hace ya casi dos mil años.

El odio hacia esos frágiles seres que no tenían nada que ver con su pasado había aumentado. Disfrutaba verlos suplicar por su vida, tal y como ella lo hizo; pero nadie se apiadó de la pobre joven de cabellos marrones que clamaba por vida y por libertad y ella tampoco lo haría.

Había estado en Forks hace un par de décadas, tuvo un gran enfrentamiento con los _perros _por la disputa de territorios. Ella no era bien recibida pero no le interesaba, ella era intocable, fuerte, indomable y cruel, y esa misma crueldad era la que Paul admiraba. No le importaba que fuesen criaturas diferentes que por ley deben ser enemigos, Paul era el único que podía sacarle un par de sonrisas a Isabella.

Lo había conocido cuando era un pequeño niño, no pasaba de los tres años; con su cabello negro rizado, sus ojos cafés, su piel bronceada y morena y sus pequeños dientes que apenas le empezaban a crecer.

Isabella se había arriesgado a salvarle la vida al pequeño humano que estuvo a punto de ser arrollado por un tráiler. Paul lo sabía y le tenía inmensa gratitud por ello.

Eran enemigos naturales pero eran los únicos que verdaderamente repudiaban lo que eran.

Paul, por haber lastimado a su amor, Emily, quien poseía enormes cicatrices por todo su moreno rostro; e Isabella, porque le habían arrebatado su futuro perfecto.

Ella deseaba una familia, un hogar junto con su esposo encanecido a su lado, sus pequeños hijos correteando de un lado hacia el otro; para luego verlos crecer, verlos desposados con alguien digno de ellos, cuidar y mimar a sus nietos y morir junto a quien ella consideraba el amor de su vida.

Siempre se imaginó a unos preciosos bebés de tez pálida, de enormes ojos marrones, mejillas sonrojadas, con el cabello negro y rizado, con unas sonrisas que harían que el mundo se pusiera a sus pies.

Pero recordar no le hacía bien. Durante mucho tiempo reprimió el dolor que sentía, se tragó el odio hacia su creador, pero ella lo había matado.

Cuando había visto su cuerpo desmembrado, parte por parte. Lo quemó hasta que se convirtió en polvo y cenizas, se había acercado y había escupido en él, maldiciéndolo y rogando porque su vida en el más allá, o donde quiera que el bastardo fuera, sea una completa Odisea.

Aparcó y vio a Edgard esperándola ahí. Varios estudiantes centraron su atención en el lujoso auto, pero solo porque aún no veían a la hermosa conductora.

Los pensamientos de Edgard eran amables.

_Tranquila, Isabella. Si te sientes incómoda evita respirar.  
Eres valiente, una guerrera.  
Yo sé que puedes._

Edgard sentía una enorme admiración por aquella vampira sedienta de venganza, él la había conocido cuando ya estaba con su hermosa esposa. Se sorprendió cuando, sin que él emitiera sonido Isabella ya hubiese respondido.

Era el único que conocía su pasado, desde su nacimiento, su niñez, su adolescencia, su primer y único amor; hasta su tragedia, su odio y finalmente su muerte.

Pero sin duda él también le temía, jamás en todos sus años como inmortal había estado con una criatura tan perfecta como aquella, era sin duda la vampira con más dones que él haya conocido.

Es capaz de infligir dolor con tan solo pensarlo, de revelar cada uno de los pensamientos de quien quiera que estuviese a su alrededor, de controlar a una multitud enfurecida o simplemente hacer que se desate una guerra campal entre las personas más pacíficas; es capaz de transmitir sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos y todo cuanto ella desee con tan solo una mirada, poseía las visiones más extraordinarias del mundo, controlaba el pasado, el presente y el futuro.

—Hola —susurró Isabella mientras bajaba del auto. Bufó al escuchar los pensamientos de todos los hombres y mujeres que estaban presentes, iban desde la admiración hasta la envidia.

_Un ángel._  
_  
Una musa._  
_  
Perfecta._  
_  
Hermosa._  
_  
Demasiado pálida, de seguro es de esas que temen que el sol les toque_.  
_  
No sé qué le ve Mike, ni siquiera es tan bonita._

Los bloqueó completamente centrando su atención solamente en el vampiro _vegetariano _que la esperaba sonriendo al ver su cara de fastidio.

—Bienvenida al Instituto de Forks, señorita Swan —dijo riendo.

—Cállate y evitémonos esta mierda. Llévame a que me presente con todos los maestros de una vez —pidió.

Isabella jamás pedía las cosas con "_por favor"_. Creía que lo merecía todo, después de lo que vivió cuando humana y Edgard lo entendía.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la primera clase que era Física. _Por el momento solo la acompañaría al salón y la presentaría, ya después, si se siente a gusto la dejaré ir a clase _—pensó Edgard.

Primero fue con los maestros con los cuales tenía clase en las últimas horas: Gimnasia, Lengua Extranjera, Química, Física, Literatura; y por fin a su actual clase, Biología.  
_  
_—Mr. Banner, disculpe la interrupción, quiero presentarle a su nueva alumna, ella es Isabella Swan.

Agachó la cabeza, no por que estuviese avergonzada, sino por los pensamientos obscenos de varios estudiantes, se tocó la cabeza con los dedos y respiró.

Respiró en el momento equivocado y el flujo de aire caliente que soplaba justo en su dirección trajo consigo el olor más provocativo e intenso que en su vida como inmortal hubiese olido. Fijó su vista en la presa que cazaría. Era un tipo alto, con pecas en la cara, enormes anteojos y un cabello _indomable._

Su olor la impactó inigualablemente y por su mente pasaron miles de formas de apoderarse de tan deliciosa sangre. Ya podía imaginarse el sabor, la ponzoña empezó a fluir hacia la garganta de la castaña, se le contrajeron los músculos para saltar hacia él y de eso no había pasado ni un vio cómo los ojos de Isabella se oscurecían hasta casi hacerse negros, era el momento exacto para actuar. Isabella se preparaba para saltar encima del muchacho cuando Edgard la tomó del brazo con fuerza, y, aunque al principio mostró resistencia, se dejó jalar hacia fuera.

El aire frío y húmedo que soplaba hacia su rostro hizo que tuviera un momento de lucidez.

¿Quién era aquel humano que poseía una sangre tan exquisita?

Si hubiese sabido que algo así existía se hubiese dedicado a buscarla hasta por debajo de los escombros.

—No vas a tocar al muchacho —dijo con voz firme Edgard mientras la empujaba contra una pared, en ese rincón nadie los vería ya que jamás pasaban por allí.

_Dolor._

Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para que el cuerpo de Edgard cayera al piso retorciéndose de dolor, mientras Isabella volvía a acechar a su presa.

Pero los pensamientos de Edgard fueron claros.

Una gran familia conformada por cinco hijos, y una de ellos era la pálida chica que había salvado ayer en la noche.

_Si matas a otro de sus hijos no creo que puedan con ello,_ dijo la voz mental de Edgard haciendo que Isabella se detuviera y emprendiera un camino totalmente opuesto al que pensaba.

_Harás lo correcto,_ fue lo último que pensó Edgard.

Llegó hasta Port Angeles y se metió a un pequeño salón en donde estaban celebrando. Sabía que contaba con unos cinco segundos antes de que todos los humanos empezaran a gritar y a temblar de miedo, eso haría que su sangre se calentara más y ella lo disfrutaría.

En menos de dos minutos acabó con las veinte personas que se encontraban allí, pero aun así, su garganta pedía a gritos la sangre que Edgard le negó y ella haría todo por obtenerla.

Jamás le habían importado las familias de sus víctimas. Ahora mismo había matado a doce mujeres y ocho hombres sin importarle si tenían hijos, hermanos, padres, ¿por qué con el humano de sangre deliciosa habría de hacerlo? ¿Solo porque había salvado a la tal Alice?

Ni siquiera eso la detendría.

* * *

_**iHoooolaaa! Chicas, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia.**_

_**Espero me dejen saber si es de su agrado este fic por medio de sus **__**Reviews.**__**  
**__**Un beso**_

_**Reader Spark**_


	4. Chapter 4 Planes

_**Capítulo beteado por Lore Cullen, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._**

**"MY SADISTIC LOVE"**

**SUMMARY**

Una sádica vampira llega como estudiante de intercambio al instituto de Forks. Un tímido chico llamara su atención y deberá elegir entre saciar su sed de sangre o protegerlo de todos los peligros que conlleva ser humano?

**—PLANES—**

Edgard yacía sentado en su oficina, sabía lo peligrosa que era Isabella, sus poderes eran inigualables, capaces de destrozar todo a su paso, pero el pobre humano no tenía la culpa de poseer la sangre más apetecible del mundo.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó a su esposa.

—Julia, tenemos problemas.

— _¿Qué ha pasado, amor? _

—Es Isabella, la sangre de un humano es demasiado para ella…  
_  
—La Tua Cantante... Su sangre canta para ella. _

—Exacto. Hasta ahora, he logrado que no le haga nada, pero necesito a toda la familia. Sé que planea atacarlo.

— _¿A qué hora nos vemos?_

—A la salida de los estudiantes.

Edgar sabía lo que Isabella había hecho por Alice Cullen y jamás desde que la conocía había ayudado a alguien. Quizá los Cullen puedan hacer que ella deje ese modo de vida, pero para eso necesita proteger al menor de los Cullen.

El reloj indicaba que faltaban diez minutos antes de que la campana tocara, percibió el olor de su familia y salió de su oficina.

— ¿La han visto? —preguntó al llegar hasta ellos.

—Lo está esperando a varios metros de aquí, siento su olor —respondió Julia.

—Vámonos. —Salieron caminando. Los estudiantes empezaron a salir y divisaron a los Cullen montarse en una vieja camioneta.

—Es hora —susurró Sara, la hija de Edgard.

Los demás asintieron y fingieron caminar hacia el bosque que había tras el instituto. Al llegar allí se echaron a correr, oían las llantas de la camioneta acercarse a donde Isabella se encontraba, mientras que ella solo esperaba que llegaran. No le importaba si debía aniquilar a Alice también, ella deseaba poseer esa sangre y la tendría, costara lo que costara.

El motor de la camioneta era muy ruidoso y, aunque no lo fuera, Isabella ya lo escuchaba. Se preparaba para hacer su gran papel, fingiría que no tenía quien la lleve, les daría la dirección de su casa y bebería su sangre, con ellos no pretendía hacer lo mismo que con los demás.

Había estado sentada sobre esa roca casi dos horas. Quería leer la mente de alguno de ellos pero si se acercaba un poco más Edgar la olería y echaría a perder sus planes.

Pero debido a su cercanía se concentró solo en sus mentes.

_Que bonita se ve Rose hoy.  
Quizá si hago bien la tarea de Tanya me deje sentarme con ellos.  
Estúpidos brackets, Emmet jamás se fijará en mí si sigo así de fea.  
No vi a Isabella por ningún sitió, quizá se enfermó._

Se sorprendió al oír el pensamiento de Alice, ella de verdad se había encariñado con Isabella, pero algo andaba mal ninguno de los pensamientos era de él.

Se concentró en buscar la voz de la mente del chico, pero nada.

El auto estaba a unos metros de ahí, caminó hasta la carretera y alzó su brazo.

—Isabella —dijo Alice sonriendo. Intentó ver al muchacho de olor irresistible pero unos brazos la rodearon fuertemente.

—Isabella, ahí estás. Te he estado buscando, cariño —comentó Edgard tomándola del cuello y presionando el rostro de Isabella contra su pecho empleando toda su fuerza.

—Disculpe que te haya hecho parar, linda. Isabella solo quería saludarte, sigan su camino —aclaró Julia.

Los Cullen, un poco extrañados por el comportamiento de la castaña, asintieron y siguieron conduciendo.

Todos volvieron a sus pensamientos, excepto Edward.

La había visto llegar... La criatura más bonita que había visto en su patética vida, su cabello color caoba, su piel... Todo en ella era hermoso, aunque las dos veces que se encontraron actuó muy extraño.

_Quizá sea familiar del director_, pensó ya que en clase biología el director Linton la sacó de clases y ahora estaba con toda su familia.

— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —preguntó Edgard soltando a Isabella.

—Idiota... ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Era mío! —gritó.  
_Dolor_, pensó. El cuerpo de Edgard se dobló y cayó de rodillas retorciéndose como un gusano.

—Quieta —ordenó Carlos. Su don era muy útil; podía jugar con la mente de las personas, poner órdenes y estos la cumplían. Muy rara vez lo usaba pero no podía ver como lastimaban a su _padre_.

Edgard dejó de retorcerse e Isabella no podía mover ni un solo músculo.

—Suéltenme —dijo mostrándole los dientes.

—Escucha, no vamos a permitir que dañes a ningún miembro de los Cullen, al menos no a otro —explicó Julia.

— ¿Otro? —preguntó Isabella un poco más calmada.

—James, el rubio que asesinaste en aquel callejón, él tambien era un Cullen. Sé que nuestra relación jamás será agradable Isabella, tu forma de cazar me enferma, pero ¿serías capaz de quitarles otro miembro de su familia? ¿Qué sentiste después de despertar y no ver a tu hermano? —Isabella hizo un gesto de dolor al recordar la desesperación que sintió al no encontrar a su hermano—. Eso es lo que ellos están sintiendo, Isabella. Puedes matar a quien se te venga en gana, pero no a ellos. —Julia terminó su discurso enfadada. Esme era su empleada, era una buena mujer y hoy la habían llamado de la morgue en Port Angeles avisándole que encontraron un cadáver que poseía los documentos a nombre de _James Frederick Cullen. _La pobre mujer salió corriendo a avisarle a su esposo.

—Déjame, Carlos. Prometo no lastimarlos —dijo Isabella. Edgard asintió y ella pudo moverse—. Edgar, ven conmigo—le pidió mientras se echaba a correr.

Cuando estuvieron en el bosque, ambos se dejaron caer sobre una roca.

—Tu esposa es una mierda —comentó Isabella.

—No es cierto, solo te dijo la verdad. —La defendió.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese humano huele tan bien? Jamás en mis dos mil quinientos años había experimentado un olor así, es tan atrayente... Necesito beberlo, me quema la garganta. Fui a cazar en Port Angeles masacré a varias familias pero el ardor sigue ahí... Pero yo no sabía que el rubio era familiar de ellos, ni siquiera me importa. ¿Vale? Solo deseo su sangre.

—La Tua cantante, Isabella, su sangre canta para ti.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que todo esto es cuestión del puto Karma. Maté a miles y miles de personas a lo largo de mi patética existencia y ahora aparece un olor tan irresistible y me es negado.

—Debes verlo como un precio a pagar.

— ¿A pagar qué? —preguntó.

—A pagar por la belleza, la fuerza, la agilidad… por todo esto que poseemos ahora —respondió Edgard.

—Pero yo no pedí esto. Tenía una vida perfecta, iba a casarme, a tener hijos… y todo eso se me fue arrebatado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —relató con amargura recordando su vida destrozada.

—Pero, ¿qué culpa tienen los humanos de lo que te pasó? —Esa era una pregunta sencilla para Edgar pero sin duda la más odiada por Isabella.

—No... No tienen nada que ver pero… Al verlos destrozados, al verlos clamando por vida, me siento feliz. Quizá es demasiado sádico para ti, pero es como si lo necesitara. Los veo a ellos y me veo a mí, y así como nadie me ayudó, yo no tengo por qué ayudarlos a ellos.

Edgard no podía responder a eso. Sabía que Isabella había sufrido demasiado cuando era humana, pero el muchacho no tenía la culpa de nada.

La noche empezó a caer, Edgar le había hecho prometer que no mataría a ningún Cullen. Aunque era peligroso decidió cazar en Forks, no había mucho de donde elegir pero un pescador fue suficiente.

Estaba en su casa meditando sobre la mala vida que llevaba.

_Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Amun riendo junto con todos sus amigos. El sol le daba de lleno en la cara por lo que levantó su brazo para cubrirse y al ver como su piel brillaba, como si tuviese una incrustación de diamantes, se asustó._

—Bébelo —le había dicho Amun arrojando a un hombre. Al ver la sangre caer por su cabeza su garganta empezó a arder, pero no sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Amun al darse cuenta de ello se fue corriendo y en segundos apareció con una muchacha que trataba de soltarse, pero antes de que pudiese efectuar algún movimiento clavó sus dientes en el cuello de la pobre rubia para luego tirar su cuerpo como si fuese basura—. Ahora hazlo tú —ordenó.

La comezón fue demasiada, por lo que hizo lo que le había dicho. Sentir la sangre pasar por su garganta fue un enorme alivio para el ardor que sentía.

—No te hace bien recordar —dijo Edgar sentándose en la cama de Isabella, había llegado hace un par de minutos. Los recuerdos también se transmitieron en su cabeza, ver la crudeza con la que la vida la había tratado lo hacía cuestionarse si de verdad los humanos valían la pena.

—Lo sé... pero es lo único que tengo. No puedo borrar mi pasado porque eso sería eliminar de mi vida a Renée, Charlie y a mi pequeño hermanito Hareton. Si pudiera borrar todo lo malo créeme que no aborrecería tanto ser inmortal, pero aunque no quiera los recuerdos siempre vuelven.

— ¿No has pensando en crear nuevos recuerdos, que sean buenos y felices? —preguntó.

—No, con mis recuerdos me basta. Yo fui feliz Edgar, lo fui. Me hubiese gustado haberme ido con él a Volterra quizá así no hubiese sucedido nada y yo hubiese formado la familia que siempre soñé.

—Pero eso es algo que tú ya no puedes cambiar, pero tienes un presente por vivir y un futuro por crear.

—Lo sé. ¿Sabes? El único buen recuerdo que tengo desde que soy inmortal es haber matado a Amun y sus amigos —dijo riendo.

—Si había alguien que se merecía morir de aquella manera eran ellos, pero los humanos de ahora no y mucho menos los Cullen.

—Ya sé, pero ¿alguna vez un humano ha olido demasiado bien para ti? —preguntó.

Recordó a la pequeña Julia. Había pensado en miles de formas de beber su sangre pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron y vio su alma reflejada en ellos, no pudo hacerlo, pero ella era muy curiosa y empezó a seguirlo. Edgar se había ganado el corazón de Julia y le había pedido que la transformara cuando cumpliera los veinte años y así lo hizo, con demasiada fuerza de voluntad logró no matarla, pero sin duda la sangre que ella poseía era demasiado intensa.

No hizo falta que él hablara sus recuerdos fueron reproducidos como si de una película se tratase en la mente de Isabella.

—Es muy... ¿Cómo lo lograste? Siento ese deseo de poseer su sangre, creo que no seré tan fuerte y terminaré matándolo.

—Isabella, yo amaba a Julia y fue mucho más fuerte ese sentimiento que la sed que sentía.

—Pero yo no amo ni amaré nunca a nadie.

—Nunca digas nunca, Swan.

—Calla, has hecho que hable estupideces. Quiero ir donde los Cullen, ¿me acompañas? —pidió.

Aunque prefería ir sola, no quería matar al muchacho, al menos no aún y si no estuviera con Linton quizá no me controlaría y mataría a todos.

—No creo que sea buena idea —protestó.

—Por favor, quiero saber si soy capaz de controlarme, si no lo soy me iré de Forks y no mataré a los Cullen.

—Vamos Swan, pero solo debes aprender a tener autocontrol sobre tu sed, tú dominarla a ella y no al revés.

Ambos se echaron a correr hasta la casa de los Cullen, vieron las luces prendidas y varios sollozos se escucharon.

—Acerquémonos solo un poco más —pidió.

Ambos fueron hacia la parte trasera de la pequeña casa en donde el olor estaba en cada sitio, fue un poco difícil para Isabella controlarse pero al oír los pensamientos de aquella familia la sed pasó a segundo plano.

_Era mi bebé, ¿qué voy a hacer sin él?  
James... No, él no… mi hermano no.  
No... Esto no puede estar pasando.  
Por favor... Por favor, que esto sea solo una pesadilla.  
Era mi niño, mi pequeño bebé. ¿Por qué?  
No...No es cierto, él no puede… él no, mi hermano...  
_  
Los pensamientos eran abrumadores y recargados de tristeza... Tristeza que ella había provocado.

— ¿Lo ves? Si mataras a uno más de ellos la familia se acabaría.

— ¿Por qué debo sentir compasión de ellos? ¿Por qué, si nadie la sintió conmigo?—dijo echándose a correr hacia su casa, Edgar la dejó ir porque sabía lo difícil que era.

Entró en su habitación y empezó a tirarlo todo, ni siquiera requería esfuerzo, con tan solo rozarlas con sus fuertes manos podía romperlas.

Jamás había sentido lástima por la familia de las victimas que había asesinado, ¿por qué ahora debía tenerla? El sensible de Edgar no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Dejaría que pasaran un par de meses antes de atacar, conocería a su víctima, descubriría el mutismo de su mente y luego acabaría con él, porque ella no sentía compasión por nada ni por nadie.

…

* * *

Espero les guste :D


End file.
